Free
by LoveStories101
Summary: A young Dr. Mary Cooper is questioning the ethics of WCKD, and she begins to feel trapped, captive to the evil ways of the company she is most valuable to. It's a surprise to her that others should feel the same. They must get away, but it's dangerous out there. What happens when Vincent and the Right Arm finds them? What happens when pretty doctor meets rugged rebel? VincentXMary
**This story just popped into my head and I had to write it or else it would drive me nuts. I watched The Scorch Trials with one of my friends a while ago, and we both felt the potential story and history behind Dr. Mary Cooper and Vince. It was heart wrenching the way Vince cried over Mary's death as he screamed and held her in his arms, trying to save her while yelling her name. I doubt this will ever be a popular ship, but I needed to write this so i hope someone out there will like this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1~ _The Flare_

Doctor Mary Cooper sat at her desk in silence, wearing her white lab coat. Her arms folded in front of her chest, she stared into space. Nothing moved around her, she was alone in the lab.

How had everything gone so wrong? When did everyone start becoming so obsessed with a cure that they would destroy an entire generation just to find one?

She herself had gotten so caught up in finding a cure that she hadn't noticed this earlier. She felt guilt weighing her down, and she desperately wanted that burden lifted from her petite shoulders. Soon she would crumble beneath it.

WCKD was good...wasn't it? Then why was the company doing this?

WCKD was both the arsonist and the fireman, she decided. They were causing more problems while trying to fix just one.

She didn't want to be a part of the cruelty, but how was she going to get out of it? She was trapped. She was too important and knowledgable of a person to give up her position and expect the company to let her go freely. She knew too much of their operations and secrets. She was being sucked into them.

It would be suicide to try to escape, especially because she wouldn't have anywhere to go. She wouldn't have anyone to protect her from the Cranks outside the base's walls. But anything would be better than being responsible for the suffering and destruction of so many innocent human beings.

"Dr. Cooper?" a voice shattered the silence, drawing Mary's attention to a man standing in the doorway of the lab. It was Janson, a man three years younger than her. A rush of hatred flooded through her. This was the man who was in charge of releasing the children into the mazes, and he was also the one who would eventually take them out at phase 2, if any of the poor children survived.

"Yes, Janson?" she asked, standing and smoothing out her lab coat. She felt a wave of disgust course through her as the man's eyes raked over her body.

At 25, she was a fully grown woman—a very attractive one. She wasn't tall, but she was slender and curvy in all the right places, with a perfect hour glass shape that every woman wanted. Her complexion was flawless and her skin was fair and very light due to the lack of sunlight. Long dark curls fell a few inches past her shoulders in naturally perfect ringlets. Deep brown eyes were framed by long dark lashes, never needing makeup to make them pop.

It was very understandable that a man would want to stare at her, but it was still very rude and inappropriate.

Janson smiled a smile he thought to be charming and luring, but in fact it was sickening to her.

"Mary, what are you doing here all alone? Why would a beautiful woman like yourself be short of company?" he asked, entering the lab. Mary frowned, unimpressed.

"In this lab and on this base, I am Doctor Cooper," she said professionally, playing the superiority card. "And I happen to be very busy," she lied easily.

Janson was visibly not pleased by her answer and reaction to his charm.

"Well, Dr. Paige has called all the doctors to a meeting in her office," he informed her gruffly.

Mary nodded, suppressing a sigh as she walked towards the door.

"I will head there now, then," she told him, allowing him to move from the doorway before pressing forward. She was not looking forward to meeting with the others.

Wearing a mask of importance, Mary entered the office with a confident stride. She knew she intimidated many of the others, and even if she admitted it was wrong she still used it against them.

Looking around, she saw the weary faces of the other doctors and scientists. They all looked dog-tired, and she sighed inwardly. Their sick obsession had taken its toll on them. It had scared her to death when she finally noticed it affecting her—lost weight, dark circles beneath the eyes, and a slow mind. As soon as she had noticed, she spent extra time nursing herself back to health.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cooper," a young doctor said, her voice hoarse and tired. She was the newest, barely graduating from her internship. With the scarce number of survivors and the difficulty to find educated men and women, WCKD had been recruiting very young interns.

They had teens in the control room, training with their best techs. Some children were lucky enough to be saved from the maze, but then put into the control room of hell itself.

"Good afternoon," she nodded and smiled politely, taking her seat next to a grey haired doctor with large thick glasses. She knew he was only here for the original ideas he offered for the base of the operation, it was only a matter of time before he would be dismissed.

Looking in the front of the room, Mary saw Doctor Ava Paige in a large, high-backed chair behind her desk. Just like a royal in her throne, Mary mused disgustedly.

"Now that everyone is here, I'd like to bring this meeting to order. First off, I would like to announce a promotion," Dr. Paige spoke, bringing a whisper among the doctors. Who was being promoted?

Mary raised her perfect brows. A promotion? She was the only one to notice the glance Dr. Paige gave Janson. Mary's brown eyes drifted to the man standing at the door, his hands clasped behind his back and a smug look on his face.

She had a very bad feeling about this.

"I am appointing an Assistant Director," Paige announced, receiving many surprised looks from the doctors.

"Mr. Janson, please step forward."

As Janson walked to the table, every doctor gave him a wary look. They obviously felt the same way Mary did.

"Assistant Director Jansen will supervise all work in the lab and will also lead every operation in the mazes. I will be leaving for the main base in a week from now and by then, Janson will have full responsibility of the base," Paige said, studying the doctors.

"Dr. Paige, with all due respect, Mr. Janson is much too young for this position," the grey-haired man beside Mary spoke. Mary closed her eyes, preparing for the reaction that was sure to come. This man didn't know when to hold his tongue and go along with Paige, often challenging her but this could possibly be the last time.

"All the same, he will be taking over as Director in my absence," Paige frowned, containing her anger well.

"If we don't have a say in this, then why have you called us here?" Mary spoke up, folding her hands in front of her. She saw the glint of irritation and resentment in Paige's eyes. It wasn't unknown that Paige disliked her, but Mary was the best in the company.

"WCKD has doubled it's work force over the past year, and as a result the number of mazes has grown incredibly. We can send eighty percent more immunes," Paige said proudly. Mary suppressed the urge to sneer at the woman.

She couldn't even say children. They were just immunes.

"Dr. Paige, that is wonderful!" a small man two seats down from Mary exclaimed. "We will be able to speed up our process and studies immensely."

"Yes, it is truly fantastic for our cause," a red haired woman added, smiling enthusiastically. Mary blanched, staring at the doctors before her.

"Yes, fantastic for our cause, but for the eighty percent greater amount of children you are sentencing to a life of suffering and death?" Mary asked, bewildered. All eyes turned to her, a sadness appearing in some of them.

"It is a price we must pay, Mary," Paige dead-panned, looking down her nose at Mary.

"It isn't a price worth the results we are getting!" Mary retorted angrily, scowling at the woman at the head of the room.

"Then I suggest you all work harder to make it worthwhile if that is how you feel! But I know for a fact, Mary, that you know more than every one of these doctors in this room..." Paige spat, casting her eyes around the table at the many doctors she found incapable.

"Are you accusing me of withholding results and questioning my loyalty? Or are you merely underrating these hardworking doctors that spend hours upon hours searching for a cure?" Mary asked sarcastically, but as calmly as she could muster.

"I can't decide," Paige said, studying the irritated doctor just seats down from her.

Mary frowned at the blonde doctor, sighing inwardly at what she was about to say.

"I've told you once before, Ava. If you are going to have me work here, then trust my judgment and results, but if you are going to question my word then what good am I to the company?" Mary spoke level-headedly, her eyes smoldering beneath dark lashes.

Ava Paige sighed and put on a sickly sweet smile.

"And this is where I grudgingly agree. The company benefits from having you with us, and much of the information we have now was gained by you. So, as much as I hate to say it, you are a great asset to WCKD," Paige said, her tirade depleted. "The rest of you, however, have turned up empty handed for a while now...I don't want to have to replace any of my doctors..."

Mary opened her mouth to argue, that wasn't what she meant either. She was not trying to protect only her reputation but the other doctors as well. And looking at the rest of them, she could see the glares they were giving her.

"On the contrary, their lives have not been a waste. Their devotion to this project has turned up many pieces of information. And their skill will be necessary for the next phase," Mary said, shaking her head at Paige.

"That may be true, but if we are to make it to the next phase I want more results to make up for the many additional mazes. By the end of the week, before I leave, I want more results and a plan drawn for how we are to get the immunes' immune substance to share...Now, that will be all..." Paige finished, standing and waving the doctors away.

Mary shook her head and stood, turning and walking out the door, her white coat billowing behind her and the sound of her heels echoing after her.

Without paying much attention to anyone around her, she stormed down the halls of the base towards her lab. As she swiped her card at the electronic doors, she swiftly stepped into the room as soon as the doors were open. It was still empty, she wasn't surprised she had beat everyone back from the meeting.

With a huff, Mary threw her card on her desk and in an opposite manner sat neatly in her chair. She had to calm herself before the others arrived. The only way to do that was work, so she quickly picked up a pen and started going through a stack of reports and results.

It wasn't long before the other doctors filtered into the lab, all quiet but clearly upset. Tension slowly settled over the room.

"Well, that went terrifically," an aged man by the name of Dr. Sam Grange said sarcastically, scratching his grey beard as he sat at his desk.

"Tell me about it..."

"Do you think we are slacking? Because apparently someone else does..." a dirty blonde haired woman said accusingly, glancing at a couple faces, including Mary.

Mary paid no attention to this, she simply continued with her papers.

"No one is withholding any information, are they?" a man of an Asian origin asked, unsure whether he could actually trust his colleagues. Mary blew her dark bangs out of her eyes in an irritated huff.

"If you don't mind, will you all get to work so I can finish mine?" Mary asked irritably, not wanting to have to deal with the others at the moment. Her comment surprised the other doctors, she was usually a very nice and easy person to deal with.

"We have hit a wall in our work. The cure is impossible. What are we supposed to do?" Dr. Dose, a tall pointed man, asked. "Yet you seem so set on working, perhaps you have broken through?"

"Dr. Dose, if you make a single accusation more, I swear I will have you out of this office so fast you won't know—"

Suddenly gun shots and blasts sounded, slightly shaking the base.

Shrieks and wails could be heard from all the way outside the impenetrable wall.

Mary looked towards the doors, then back at the other doctors. No one said anything, but all came to an understanding and all tension slipped from the room.

This was why they had to find a cure, so they could save others from the terrible fate that lay outside the walls.

-)0(-

The next morning, the entire base was quiet after the Crank raid the previous night. Mary was in her usual place, her desk in the lab, and she had buried herself in her work.

Frustrated, she ran a hand through her hair and rested her head in her hands, staring down at her results and reports.

Everything she had found only supported her fear: There isn't a cure.

But no one would take no for an answer, and WCKD would continue with its operation that would destroy so many innocents.

Mary wanted to believe there was a cure, she had truly hoped for one. But WCKD didn't provide the technologies most likely needed to find it, and there probably wasn't anyone that did.

With a sigh, she reread her report. The immune child's blood didn't cure the Flare. She had observed that it had slowed the spreading by a couple minutes in some cases, but the mixture of different blood types only sped up the spreading.

Standing from her desk, she took the vial of blood sitting in front of her and took it towards the lab equipment. On her way, she grabbed a sample bag of a regular human being's blood, one who could become infected by the Flare. She took a few drops from each sample and put them on their own glass palettes, setting them under a microscope.

She saw the same in both. With a sigh, she made another drop of the blood. Same results. A third drop was added. Expecting the same result, she took a look and nearly dismissed the tiny blue cell that seemed to flash and dissipate. With wide eyes, she took another look. The cell was gone. With her lips pursed, she added a fourth drop and quickly looked through the lens. The blue cell was there again, and there were multiple others that disappeared before she could really register that they were there.

With a smile, Mary recorded her findings and scribbled down notes and a newly forming hypothesis. With a new found vigor, she took her findings and expanded from there. The new information kept coming, and Mary felt so stupid for not seeing it earlier. Everything became so easy from then on.

Skipping lunch, she discovered the way to separate the cells. The only difficulty was preserving the blue immune cells. She quickly discovered the toxin that would do the trick, but once the immune cells were separated from the blood cells they didn't dissipate as they had before. The toxin was no longer needed.

Five o'clock soon rolled around, and no one had seen Mary outside of the lab. The doctors had seen her busy, but they were busy themselves and didn't pay her any attention.

Excitedly, Mary scribbled down her report of the experimentation so far. She still had to test it against the infection, but a growl from her stomach interrupted her from doing so.

At the sound of her stomach, she paused and cringed at the ache in her stomach from hunger. She had done it again, starved herself because she was buried in her work. With a smile, she put down her pen and sat back in her chair. But this discovery looked very promising, and she wasn't so obsessed with the experiments that she couldn't take herself away from her work this time.

Looking at her notes and papers strung out on her desk, a frown slipped onto her face. She wasn't ready to share this with anybody just yet. Maybe this new information could save the children from the mazes and from destruction.

Quickly glancing around her, she shuffled all her papers into a single pile and set them in her desk drawer, beneath three other files of negative results. With that, she checked to make sure her experiment was cleaned up and she removed her gloves, safety glasses, and lab coat.

During her experiment, she had put her hair up and for now she decided to leave it up. With a once over, she smoothed her light lavender blouse and brushed off her grey slacks.

She greatly anticipated dinner, her stomach growling at the mere thought of food. With a quick pace, she exited the lab and set her course for the mess hall.

Once she had gotten her plate, she stepped towards the door to go eat in the lab, but a very young man caught her eyes. He had to be in his teens, and he was obviously in the control room. He wasn't just an intern either.

He looked upset, both angry and sad. It sparked a curiosity inside of her, and she found herself moving towards his table where he sat alone. Without saying a word, she sat down across from him. He looked up in surprise.

"Can I join you?" she asked, smiling warmly at him. Not able to force anything out of his mouth, he nodded.

"I'm Mary, by the way," she said, still smiling kindly. "What's your name?"

The boy looked very confused as he stared back at the woman across from him. He knew who she was, but he didn't know her by the name Mary.

"I'm Thomas, Dr. Cooper," he answered, his voice quiet and shy in her presence.

"Oh, so you know who I am..." Mary said, slightly disappointed. Not many people were allowed to call her by her first name, but some were just too intimidated by her, especially the ones she allowed.

Thomas nodded, smiling slightly at the woman.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you were alone. Where are your friends? I mean, I thought it was sad that I eat alone, but you?" she teased lightly, using her friendly charm on him. Thomas' eyes filled with sadness, but he tried to smile at her joke. It was impossible, even if he did find it funny.

"They are all in the maze..." he croaked, a fire returning to his eyes. Mary tried not to look taken aback, but she wasn't very successful.

"Oh...I'm very sorry, Thomas," she said in a quiet, sincere voice. Well, this wasn't turning out like she though it would. What had she even been thinking coming over here and sitting by a kid she didn't even know?

Thomas didn't answer, he just grunted and shrugged his shoulder. She could see that it really bothered him though.

"It's worse because I am the one sending them there..." he grumbled, not sure why he was telling this to a stranger, but he felt he could trust her. Mary shook her head. "I can't stand watching each one of them die..."

"It's not you, Thomas...it's WCKD," tried to comfort him. Thomas let out a dark chuckle.

"Yeah, WCKD is good. Isn't that right, Doctor?" he asked bitterly.

Mary shook her head, looking down at the table.

"Thats the ultimate question, isn't it?" she said, not sure if she could answer it herself.

Thomas looked at her, confused again.

"Thomas!" a girl's voice called. Thomas looked up and found a girl with dark hair staring down at him. He smiled slightly, he knew her. Mary could see that she was with control room too.

"Teresa?"

"Come on, we need to get back. Dinner break is over," she said, beckoning him to follow her away. The girl, Teresa, glanced at Mary.

"'Kay, be right there," he told her.

"Well, you'd better go, Thomas. Thank you for the company," she said with a smile.

As Thomas got up, he smiled at her as well.

"Thanks for yours," he nodded before turning to go.

She watched as he walked by the trash and dumped his dinner, then walked out the door. As Thomas walked out, Jansen walked in.

Mary sighed, and quickly got up to escape. She wasn't quick enough, Janson's face lit up when he saw her.

"Mary," he greeted, waving slightly. Mary frowned, it didn't matter how many times she told him he still called her by her first name.

"Janson," she answered numbly, holding her plate in front of her. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"You've been busy today. No one has seen you all day," he said, walking right up to her, blocking her escape out the door. Suddenly he got a predatory, threatening look in his eyes. "You didn't find anything did you?"

Mary pursed her lips. She didn't have to feign the anger she wanted convey.

"If I did find anything worth mentioning, I would have reported it," she said.

"Oh, well I just thought that after an entire day in the lab, you would be a little productive," he challenged, watching her closely.

"It was productive, just in the wrong direction we want the results to go..." she answered, scowling at him.

"Progress can only go in one direction," he smirked.

"WCKD has proven that theory wrong..." she said, raising her brows at him in a challenge. Jansen frowned.

"Now, I would like to eat before my food gets cold. Excuse me," she said, slipping past Jansen and out the door.

-)0(-

Mary sat on the corner of her desk, rereading the printed results from her test with the blue immune substance. The substance had totally dissipated the infection, but with the small dose the infection had started to spread again a bit after the injection of the immune substance. She sighed, it would take many children to create an amount of the substance that would help the fallen world. Help, not cure. With a large enough dose, it could keep the infection dormant for years but the person would always need more.

And this need would make the large force of immune children necessary for WCKD.

Again, the odds were against the children.

Mary felt slightly crestfallen. She hadn't really believed she could have saved the children, but she had hoped that she could.

Putting her papers with the other results in her desk drawer, she left the lab and walked aimlessly down the halls. This was the worst part of being holed up in a base in the middle of no where. There was no where to go and nothing to do...until her work called her.

"Will all staff members of the Director's Committee report to the meeting hall, please. Again, all Director's Committee staff report to meeting hall," a grave voice echoed through the hall from the intercoms.

Mary huffed, rolling her eyes and turning left down a hallway that would lead her to the meeting hall. She was sick of the meetings, so many had taken place over the past few days she didn't think she could stand another get together with any more obsessed WCKD members.

But this meeting was only for the Director's main staff members, including herself. It had to be important.

So with that thought in mind, she quickened her pace.

When she arrived, she quickly took her seat and waited for the meeting to start. She tapped her foot softly, her eyes swiftly registering all the faces that entered the room.

That was when Ava Paige entered the room, looking very upset and on the edge of a meltdown. With a smirk, Mary decided she liked the look for Ava.

"This morning at 10:15, a helicopter was scheduled to bring in some immunes from one of the original mazes," Ava began, her voice piercing the silence her presence brought into the room. Mary furrowed her brows, she hadn't been instructed to prepare for the incoming children. With sudden realization, she knew what must have happened.

"The helicopter never made it back," Ava dead-panned, scowling at the faces before her. "It exploded just as WCKD soldiers were escorting the immunes from the maze. Guns fired at our troops and the children were kidnapped. Only two of our men survived," she continued, her anger flaring as she recounted the story for them.

Her nostrils nearly flared in her anger as she paced in front of the group.

"Who kidnapped them, you might say? An anti-WCKD. A rebel group that has survived the Flare," Paige paused, her hands going to her hips.

Mary's mind became alert by the mention of a rebellion. There were others who disagreed with WCKD? A plan quickly started to formulate in her mind, but she discarded it as quickly as her intelligent mind could create it.

"Dr. Paige, why haven't we detected these people before?" Dr. Grange asked, his arms folded and his head tilted slightly. Paige scowled at the old man, thinking of her next words. Mary's quick mind accumulated some of her own, connecting the dots and fitting puzzle pieces long forgotten about.

"I think we have..." she started, watching for Paige's reaction through shuttered eyes beneath dark lashes. Paige's death glare assured Mary that her suspicions were correct. "Those few bodies never accounted for in the labs after the mazes. Twice there has been at least five bodies from each group missing. 'Missing', meaning not dead nor eaten, and not brought back to the base...Scans of the mazes uncovered nothing, not a trace of them..."

Everyone looked up at Dr. Paige, a hushed whisper rippling through the committee.

"In the past three months, two groups have been kidnapped, yes, but—"

"Kidnapped? Have they not been liberated?" Dr. Grange asked, his brows dipping in anger at Ava Paige.

"Those rogues want the immune children as badly as we do!" Paige's voice boomed in the room. "Why do you think that is? Because they are valuable and precious," she snapped with hardly a breath in between.

Mary silently prayed Dr. Grange stayed quiet, for his sake.

"What do you plan to do about these rebels?" someone asked.

"It's very simple. We will stage a retrieval from the maze, and ambush them in their own ambush," Paige said, much calmer than before.

"When?" Dr. Grange asked. "It should be soon or else they could affect all we have worked for all these years."

Mary looked at him, her eyes studying the emotions hiding behind his grey ones. He was digging for information, but why? Maybe...no! The thoughts of her plan shadowed her mind, but she forced them out.

"The next retrieval is scheduled for the week after the next," Mary said, matter of factly. "However, this retrieval was not planned for..."

"The recent retrieval was decided by me," Jansen spoke up, stepping out of the shadows...Paige's shadow. Mary rolled her eyes, of course it was him and he was most likely testing his newly appointed power.

"I felt we needed fresh immunes. The ones before were not bringing in results, and they were not in the best shape," Jansen said, a confidence in his voice that irked Mary.

"No thanks to the maze," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Dr. Cooper? I couldn't quite hear you," Jansen smiled—no, sneered.

"The children have no control over the results. Their 'shape' has nothing to do with their immunity," she said, shaking her head a him as if he were a child. She knew this would make him angry.

She was right.

He was seething in his chair, ready to fire back when Paige interrupted their argument.

"Never the less, the children were taken. Now I have informed you of our predicament. However, if any of you dare to share secret information with these rebel scum it will be ruled treason and you will be punished accordingly..." Ava said calmly, looking at each of the people's faces. Almost every face was stone cold, some liked surprised and even offended that she would even suggest such a thing.

"Now, Dr. Cooper and Dr. Grange prepare the labs for the incoming immunes for our next retrieval because we may possibly find the stolen ones. So prepare for twice the amount..." Paige ordered, looking at the only two doctors of the Director's Committee.

"We will have the lab ready by the next date," Mary assured her, nodding and moving towards the door slowly.

"Good. The meeting is adjourned. I suggest you all return to your dorms and get ready for power down," Paige said icily as she stood and moved to leave the room. Everyone shuffled out of the room, but Mary was able to beat the crowd.

Mary hustled down the halls, heading for the lab to grab her things. She wanted to lock herself in her dorm and think of a way to help the children. She couldn't stand another second helping WCKD.

"Mary!" a voice called from behind her. Whirling around, she almost was bulldozed over by a huffing and puffing Dr. Grange.

"What is it, Dr. Grange?" she asked professionally.

"Not here, and it's Paul now..." he said quietly. Mary raised her brows but wasn't allowed any questions when Paul Grange grabbed her elbow and pulled her towards the control room in an empty hallway.

"What is this about, Dr. Grange?" Mary asked with irritation in her voice. She was tired and she was angry about the entire operation.

"It isn't Dr. Grange anymore, it's Paul. Just Paul. I am finished with our work here. I can't stand another minute working for WCKD. I feel guilty and disgusted with my self, and I believe you feel the same way," he said hurriedly, checking the hallways before looking back to her eyes.

Mary started shaking her head, her mouth open but words not coming out. She didn't know what to say, nor what to think. Part of her screamed 'Yes! He can help you, you're not alone!' Another part of her wanted to run away and lock herself in her room for the rest of her life.

She started to take a step back, but Paul grabbed her arm again.

"Look, Mary. I know you feel the same way, and you trust me don't you?" he asked, looking hopefully in her eyes. Slowly, Mary nodded and the man sighed before letting her arm go.

"Good. There is another one of us, too. She should be here any minute," he said, looking down the hallways. Mary looked a him confusedly.

Before she could question him, a young woman came walking speedily down the hall with a bag slung over her shoulder. Hers eyes were wild and she looked a little shaky. When she saw Mary, she froze and all color drained form her face. Mary realized this was the same young doctor who had told her good morning at the meeting days before.

"Dr. Cooper?!" she exclaimed, looking at Paul Grange.

"It's alright, Emily. She is with us, she's going to help us," he assured the girl.

"Oh. Well, I got all the food supplies you wanted. I almost got caught, but they didn't see me. We have everything we need now," she said, relaxing and smiling at the older man.

"Wonderful job, Emily," Paul nodded. He then looked at Mary.

"We have food and water to last us a week. We took some guns and weapons for protection," he debriefed her of the situation.

"Good," she nodded. "When do we leave? And how are we going to get out?"

"The only way for us to get out of the main level of the base is through the vents or by taking a security's key," Paul answered, stroking his bearded chin as he though up a plan.

"We were planning to leave in two days," Emily shared in a quiet voice. Mary nodded.

"I haven't done anything to help, so I will get the card to get out of here. Tomorrow pack only the things you need, and wear warm protective clothes. Um...we should leave at night," she said, tapping her fingers together as she thought.

"Agreed," Paul said, nodding.

"We will need to get away from here as fast as we can. In two days, we will meet here at 10:45. I will have the card with me," Mary said, her hands on her hips.

Paul and Emily nodded, their faces serious and willing, trusting even. As the two retreated down the hall separately to avoid drawing attention, Mary turned another way.

They were going to do this. They were going to break out of WCKD, and betray their company but she didn't care.

In two days, they would be free.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, no one will probable read this, but I feel it has potential. If you do read, please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
